The Hybrid's
by DinoBoy13
Summary: ADOPTED Monster AU! Astrid was having a good day. The day she would get married to her fiancé Eret. That was until she started to sprout wings from her hands, horns from her head and a tail from her rear end. She is taken away to a secret government facility were she joins a team of draconic hybrids. Summary sucks. No flames. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So since StrongMan20 is being such an asshole and isn't going to ever get on again I'm going to continue his heritage and go on with all of his stories ratched as bitches. Ok so the first four chapter so f his will be the same.**

 **I don't own HTTYD and I never in my life time will.**

* * *

In the city of Berk it was a quiet and peaceful night. The children were sleep and the adults were settled down. Astrid was just getting out of the shower after a long day of work. She was an engineer which meant cars and motor oil all day for the poor girl. She brushed her hair and turned on the TV to see her boyfriend Eret on the news. But here cable wasn't working so she went down stairs.

"How was your day honey?" asked her father Olaf.

"Good I had to repair three tow trucks that guy was having a bad day." Astrid answered.

"Well at least you get paid more." said her mother Helen. She got a cinnamon roll from the cupboard and handed it to her daughter along with a glass of warm milk to help her sleep.

"Oh I'm one of the many engineers that down get paid overtime." Astrid said somberly. "Plus I'm the one who works the most and I get paid the least."

"Oh poor girl." said Helen. She clicked the TV right to the midnight news. Eret had seemingly been down with his broadcast. But he had something special in store for Astrid.

 _Eret: And since I know you just flicked on the TV Astrid would you marry me?!_

Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing was that a dream or did she just get proposed to. She looked at her parents and their mouths were gaped open like a Tasmanian tiger on the Fourth of July.

She ran to the house phone and dilled the number of the station. "YES, YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She screamed into the phone and she heard herself on the television.

"I've got the perfect dress for you sweetheart. " said Helen as she ran upstairs to get the wedding dress.

"Are you sure?" asked Olaf ".I mean marriage is marriage and I don't want you to grow up too fast."

"Dad marriage is a promise that we will always be together I'll be fine." said Astrid as she ran upstairs.

* * *

(Time skip to the day of the wedding.)

Astrid was standing outside on an aunning waiting for her wedding day. She never thought it would happen but it did. Today was the day that she would get married to the love of her life. Eret. The groom must have wanted to have bad luck because he came outside.

"How's my beautiful bride doing?" asked Eret as he came and kissed his fiancé. But Astrid tried to cover his eyes so they wouldn't get bad luck on their wedding day.

"Come on let me just see you?" Eret swooned.

"Go inside." said Astrid. Then she heard honking and looked to the right. The groomsman Teeny, No-Name, and Ug. Strange names she had to admit but she did get along with all of them.

"COME ON MAN!" No-Name yelled. The others carried Eret inside.

"Finally." said Astrid. She needed a little space at her wedding day. This was his and her day and they would have fun that night. She then heard her cue to be on the way of marriage.

But she heard something else too. Like something was falling and it had to be really big too. She didn't have time to run because she got hit with the rock but surprisingly she wasn't hurt at all in fact that rock was really light so she just lifted it off of her and continued to her wedding.

Here comes the bride came on and that was here cue to get out there. The flower girl finished carrying he basket and she arrived at her groom.

"Dearly beloved." The pastor started Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Astrid Hoffferson and Eret Herington in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly."

"Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one raised there hands. These two were perfect for each other.

"Do you Eret Herington take Astrid as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." said Eret

"Do you Astrid Hofferson take Eret to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I huh?!" Astrid's hands suddenly started to expands. Horns started to come out of her head and a tail started to grow from her hind quarters. A little patch of blue scales came over her eyes.

Everyone in the church ran away from the now transformed Astrid. Eret just stood there looking at his fiancé. He ran away in sheer horror from the scene. Astrid tried to say something but fire came out of her mouth.

Before she new it she was outside blowing fire out of here mouth. She ran out of the court house looking for help from anyone anything. What the fuck is this nightmare she's having.

"Please God Oh please let this be a nightmare?" she asked as she held her knees to her chest and buried her head in her shoulders.

"LET THIS BE A FUCKING SHITTY ASS TWINSTED GOD DAMMED NIGHTMARE!" She only realized it wasn't a nightmare when the government arrived. She started to run away saying she was not a monster.

But the army pulled a net around her entire body and she was finally put to sleep with a tranquelizer dart. Then Everything went black.

* * *

 **So I'm only continuing this fanfiction so please try to be nice in the comments below. I will accept constructive criticism but if you flame me. RUN for you life.**


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the world there was a young man with auburn hair and forest green eyes was perched atop a ledge thinking about what his life would have been like if he wasn't a draconic hybrid.

His father probably wouldn't even be a general if he wasn't born a freak. His mother was a draconic hybrid but she just forgot to tell his father about it. She was a StormCutter hybid. She had four wings on her back and a long brown tail which were retractable and hiddable. She was in another stall and he hasn't seen her in days because the academy had strict rules on what to do and what not to. He vowed never to forgive his father until it was time for him to die.

He was blessed with a Night Fury spirit. He had jet black scales. He could shoot plasma blasts that were the most dangerous in the hybrid world. He had a patch of scales over his left eye, a tail with two working fins and two wings to make the flight possible.

His father was the one that put him in there. Stock the Vast captured alleged hybrids found all over the world. But sadly Hiccup was the only Night Fury hybrid in the entire world.

But he wasn't the only hybrid in his family. His cousin Snotlout. He had big red wings out of his hands, claws from his feet, a large red tail and had a patch of red scales over his right eye. He was a monstrous nightmare hybrid.

Hiccup's best friend Fishlegs was a Gronckle hybrid. He had little brown wings that came out if his back, a ery large bludgeon like tail, and four appendages with big hawking claws. With to weirdly shaped ears.

Then the twins. They were a Zippleback without a shared body. Ruffnut the girl always on the right side and Tuffnut the boy was the left side and that never ever changed well except when they went somewhere but when they were together the automatically switched back. Ruffnut shot out gas and Tuffnut sparked it with fire.

The only other girl in the place was Heather. She had razor sharp wings with a razor sharp tail. She could shoot acid from her eyes and mouth with a patch of chrome gray scales on her right eye.

He flew down to the place were they could fly around, eat, train and pick fights with each other. He of course was the only on that was up this early at six o clock in the morning. It was the only time he could relax. This was also the time his father made his rounds. He should be arriving in three. Two. One.

"Hello son." said Stoick

"Hello father." Hiccup said with all the venom he could muster. Stoick just kept on walking he didn't want to anger his offspring anymore. Hiccup and Stoick had only said two words to each other every day.

They didn't have a really great relationship. Stoick was so determined to become general that he completely forgot his fatherly instincts and just gave Hiccup over. And his job was complete because he became general the next week.

"Hiccup what was that?" asked Fishlegs as he opened the door to his stall.

"Nothing Fishlegs go back to sleep." said Hiccup and Fishlegs complied because he didn't even close the door he just passed out on the floor waking everyone else up.

"Fishface!" Snotlout yelled. "You interrupted my beauty sleep."

"Well you need to sleep for at least another seventy years or so." said Hiccup which made everyone else chuckle.

"He well your so ugly that your handsome." said Snotlout which he then realized which was stupid because his insult was taken as a complete and total compliment.

"Yeah and your so ugly your ugly." said Heather. She jumped out of her stall and into the wash station she went. She came out hips swaying. With her hair tossed back in a Heathery fashion.

The twins then decided to make an appearance. An explosion then the twins appeared.

"So Hiccup did you repair the relationship with your father yet?" asked Tuffnut

"Yeah." said Ruffnut. But a purple blast shut them both up.

"You know how touchy feely when ever you mentioned Uncle Stoick." Snotlout whisper yelled.

"You know I can here you right Snotlout." said Hiccup.

"Oh." said Snotlout.

"So did you guys here that were getting a new arrival tomorrow?" asked Fishlegs as he hovered to his feeding station along with everyone else. He put the order in and for him there was an assortment of rocks. For Hiccup there was an energy enhancing cod. For heather there were see slugs, Snotlout honey combs and for the twins there was just mutton.

"Line up maggots!" yelled Gobber the Belch the personal trainer. They all lined up

"We are getting a new recruit tomorrow and you will treat her with respect and care! She transformed on the night of her wedding."

"Nice is she hot?" asked Snotlout. Hiccup hit him in the side of his head with his tail.

"Thank you Hiccup." said Gobber he then jet packet out.

"Idiot." said Hiccup as he went home.


	3. Chapter 3

On the continent of Europe in the Wales laid a hybrids like none other. They were the evil draconic hybrids and they were the ones who new how to allude capture. They were dirty and ruthless creatures who would do anything to stay on top.

The leaders were Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged. Alivin has dark blue wings and red horns that sprout from most of his body parts. Dagur however had only horns on his head nad wings from his hands that could summon and control lightning.

They were now desputing on who got the right to lead there tribe.

"I'm bigger, stronger and more ferocious!" Alvin shouted at his younger counterpart.

"Well I'm more clever and deceptive." said Dagur.

"Watch your mouth boy I can still destroy you without a second thought." said Alvin. Little did they know that Savage and the other whispering death hybrids. Along with Vorg and the Skrills were watching them argue.

"You think you rule me!?" Dagur screamed like a baby

"Well I'm tough and mean I can rip you to shreds!" Alvin yelled back. He started to activate his razor sharp claws and teeth.

"SILENCE!" Screamed the darkest of the dark. The meanest of the mean. The evilest of evil. The Read Death. She was the reson that all of them were there the mother dragon.

"Now My Children there has been a new addiction to the hive of the Good King. But she wasn't born that way I want you to break in and bring her to me so that I may turn her into one of us."

"Yes mother." Everyone in the den replied. They all swarmed into a spiral and flew out of the volcano. While the evil queen smiled to herself.

* * *

 _Draconian Base)_

"Okay Hybrids today is the day we get a new member!" Stoick the warden explained. "You will now be shrank to the size of a water bottle.

"Well time to be shorter than Snotlout again." said Hiccup as he stepped under the machine that shrunk. He was now the size of a water bottle along with everyone else.

"Okay everyone get in your places and wait until she isn't paying attention to come out and Hiccup you go first." said Stoick as he glared at him.

"Oh great more good things." Hiccup moaned.

* * *

Astrid woke up with the sound of an alarm. "Eret babe why did you set the alarm on our honeymoon?" She asked still not fully awake. She turned to turn it off but she fell out of the nest she was in.

"Huh!?"

She backed up against the wall as the bed retracted and she was moving down like an elevator. She stopped and flew to the top and down to the ground again. The door opened up and she stayed at the wall. But it was pushing her up!

When she came to the end she saw a table with seven chairs. She walked out unsure of what to do. A tube opened up an gruel spilled on the table with a fork on top. She took the fork but then she heard voices.

"Shut up Snotlout she'll her you." said Hiccup

"I am being quiet." said Snotlout. She walked over to the door that was open where she heard the voices.

"Hello is anyone there? Can you tell me where I am?!" She asked. She looked under the door and the cousins ducked out of the way just in time so that she wouldn't hear them. Since she didn't see them she walked back to the table and was about to eat the gruel.

But Hiccup rushed by being unseen.

"Hello? What was that?" Astrid asked herself.

Hiccup ran passed and zoomed onto the table on all fours. He hid behind the gruel. She started at it and he took his head ariund the food and looked at her. He looked decided to take the big step and walked around revealing his draconic body parts.

"Hello." He said with a bow.

"GROSS!" She yelled. She tried to hit him with the spoon but it was dodged. Then another.

"Madam! Would you be careful." Hiccup panicked as he dodged and weaved. Until the third which he was now on the spoon.

"AH!"

She banged him on the table multiple times. He was now on the table dancing around.

"Whatever hybrids created you in there reproductive systems they clearly couldn't stop banging." said Hiccup lazily as he fell on his face. Astrid backed up and slipped on something rocky. She picked it off of her foot.

"Hi there." said Fishlegs.

"Ew." said Astrid as she threw him on the table. The twins decided to make another appearance. By blasting.

"AHH!"

"Hehe." They both chuckled.

"Sorry about them but as you can see they have a shared brain." said Hiccup.

"Turns out twins don't need a full one." said Tuffnut

"Yeah we function completely normal." said Ruffnut. Snotlout got here next. By just climbing on her face.

"Wow look at you big sexy. You want to take my mighty dragon for a ride. No you couldn't handle this." said Snotlout. He jumped off of her and started to shout karate. "HU HU TAI MA WAKA CHA! OW!"

"Sorry about him." said Heather. She jumped down next to her friends. The bell then rang. The all rushed to the table. Fresh fish decided to show up on Hiccup's plate and he bit right into it.

"Repulsive." said Fishlegs. Rock fell onto his plate. On with a bug on it. "Oh a Madagascar millipede."

"No Oh gods no." said Astrid as she backed away slowly "Please God let me have had a nervous breakdown at the wedding and I'm in a mental hospital and the pills are giving me hullucinations."

"Yeah you're in a dream and you will see rainbows and unicorns." said Hiccup sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

So Astrid since you are new to this whole thing I will offer to show you around this draconian base." Snotlout asked. He flamed his wings and flexed his arms at the beautiful Deadly Nadder Hybrid. Astrid looked terrified.

"Oh no it's okay he just does that." said Fishlegs. He help the girl to her feet. He then fluttered his wings so that he could go back to his ledge. He had grabbed his favorite playing rock and he ran away to the door.

"What's he so happy about?" asked Astrid. She was still scared even though it was like a week later but she put on a brave face.

"Today's the day we go home. This place is just where we train and stuff four two months a year. The other months we go outside in a giant ice nest that the king of dragons made. It protects all of us." Heather said.

"Oh by the way don't get scared. There are a lot of us freaks hear." Fishlegs muttered as his bee wings stopped buzzing an he was on the ground. A klaxon started to blare meaning it was time for all to go home.

The door opened and a giant cage opened up. They all excitedly flew on into the cart except for Astrid who walked.

"I can't wait to get home. More annoyance and pranks." The Tuffnut said. The Ruffnut cackled.

"Just ignore them." Hiccup had told Astrid. She was starting to like him.

"Yeah you might like it there." said Fishlegs. "They have a lot of dragons that are your species. You might even learn what and how to use your dragon powers." The Gronckle hybrid rolled into a ball and tried to go to sleep only to be bother by a ceratin Monstrous Nightmare.

"Oh so that's what I'm called." Astrid said. She was still unfamiliar with all of this stuff.

"Yeah a Deadly Nadder. Key word Deadly." Heather said.

"Oh I can't wait to see my mother." Hiccup said to himself quietly. Astrid was the only one to actually hear him.

He too curled up in a ball and tried to go to sleep. By then a lightning bolt hit the side of the plane. They all bustled inside of the plane at the sudden bang. Then from under the ground a Whispering Death hybrid, who was very big boned.

He spotted the teens and then he spotted what he was after. Astrid. He grabbed Astrid with his tail and dived out of the cargo plane. They others gasped. They were about to go dive after her but then a gray Skrill got in.

"Hello brother, sister. Others." Dagur said as he bared his teeth. He didn't get a chance to hear any snappy comeback because Heather tackled him out of the plane. Hiccup quickly formulated a plan.

"Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs, go help Heather. Snotlout with me!" The cousins jumped out of the air ship and they looked where they where. Above New York! He looked at the ground and saw that Alvin was trying to pull Astrid into a whole.

Back up in the air Fishlegs decided to hurl his weight into his favorite hybrids brother. Dagur was shaken so bad that he nearly fell out of the sky.

"Ow, you want to play hardball!" Dagur charged a blast but the twins beat him to it. Making him pass out and crash to the ground.

Hiccup shot a plasma blast at the back of Alvin's head making him stagger to the ground. Luckily that loosened his grip on Astrid. Luckily she had learned to get into the air when she was still at the facility. Snotlout had guided her to the ship with a wings blast.

Once finished with Alvin Hiccup bolted up in the sky leaving trails of wings. He was fifty meters from the plane. But, the plain was fine. What was behind it made him scared. Hundreds of Red controlled dragons. He zoomed back to the ship and grabbed Astrid's hand.

"Come on!" He yelled to everyone. They were all confuzzeled at first but then they looked behind the ship. The all jumped out flying into the city. People below panicing as they flew by.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup, with Astrid's hand in his paw, was flying under the streets of New York in the sewer system. And may he just say. WHOOOO! It smelled like Snotlout's ass before bath night. Don't ask him how he knew. He just knew exactly what it smelled like. Exactly what it smelled like. Do not ask any follow-up question.

Anyway on with the problem at hand. The idiot Red Death Dragons were still flying above searching for them. They rose panic in the eyes of the public and they were all pretty much freaking out. The government was probably up in total ruins by this and the president was clearly not happy about it. The containment people of Dragon Island were probably already on the case of getting the bad dragons back into their cages.

They saw a giant shadow in the middle of the way they were going. "Holy Snoggletog nut!" Hiccup yelled. They expected it to be a giant creature. It was indeed a creature. It was just a rat.

"Where are we going?" asked Heather. She was getting really annoyed being stuck in this stupid place for so long.

"Wherever we end up, we need to get to Antarctica." Fishlegs said. "That's where the nest is and we should be able to take the journey by ourselves."

"Well, as long as I get out of this place soon I'm good with everything." Ruffnut uttered. She and her brother were lagging behind because they kept tripping over one another's tails.

"Well, it smells better than you." Tuffnut sneered. Then he looked down and noticed how bumpy the path they were taking was. He looked back and saw some lights.

"Hey guys." Tuffnut called.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"I see some lights."

"Lights?" Astrid asked. Then she heard the horns of the vehicle. She looked back and her mouth opened in horror. "TRAIN!"

Everyone else looked back and they all began to fly away from the automobile. Wings blazing, Hiccup grabbed Astrid with all of his paws and began to search for any way sing of exit way.

His Night Fury eyes looked all around the place and they landed on nothing. "Snot wings!"

Snotlout lighted his wings on fire and roared in delight. Luckily they came at a Subway stop as Snotlout lit up his coat of spit. They each dived into the station and cause more panic than before. They each twirled out of the humans way and into the streets of New York. The helicopters were still searching.

"SPLIT UP!" Hiccup ordered. He, Astrid and Heather went South, Snotlout and Fishlegs east, the twins west.

* * *

Hiccup blew streams of purple fire at the attacking human helicopters. Heather let some drops of acid out of her mouth and they burned the helicopters to the ground. The pilots didn't make it out and the force of the explosion made parts of their corpses, which were covered in blood, made their way to the heads of the dragons.

"Astrid hold your breath!" Heather commanded. The once human girl took a deep breath and she was soon submerged under water. She opened her eyes and she saw that she and Hiccup were diving deep under the water. She only looked back to see that a net torpedo was headed straight for them. She thought it was an actual blow-up torpedo and screamed. But, when she screamed her mouth and throat burned. It felt as thought the one thousand tiny suns were exploding from her. The fire made the torpedo released and it was now just floating along in the river.

When the pureblooded dragons looked back they saw that she had indeed blown up the torps. They nodded to each other and they resurfaced above the water. At Liberty Island. In the little park and they could see the people boarding the Ferry.

"The coast is now clear." Heather said. She looked over to Astrid and she seemed to need a hug or several thousand hugs. "I think it would be a good idea if we just stay here for the rest of the week. Cause we kinda just flew over the police station. And all of New Youk."

"Yeah." Hiccup said.

"And with Donald Trump as president something else it bound to go wrong!" Heather screamed. "Nothing like this ever happened with Barrack Obama."

"Heather stop being such a drama queen." Hiccup commanded. "Well, I should be thankful that your not Snotlout. That's not a drama queen, that's a drag queen!" This caused Astrid to give a little chortle. She was not really taking a liking to Snotlout as anyone would think. Like any sane person ever.

"Yeah."

Heather was about to say another comment, but she was pushed down to the ground by Hiccup. She groaned in displeasure. She looked up to see if she was still in this wreched dream and she didn't see anything. Accept a helicopter circling by.

"Too close." Astird said fearfully. "I can't belive this. I can't belive that I could be at home, eating smoores with my new husband but, because he booked the wedding day and that day and at that specific place and the specific time I just happened to be outside and this stupid thing got inside me."

"Wait? You're not a pureblood?" asked Heather.

"What's a pureblood?" asked Astrid.

"Well, there are two types of classifications between dragon hybrids. For instance Hiccup is a half-blood, because his father is a human and his mother is a hybrid. I am a pureblood because both of my parents are hyrbrids. And with technicalities you are a human born! A hybrid born is a hybrid born from human parents. But, the government takes them away as soon as they are born."

"That's so sad." Astrid said. She just hated the thought of babies being taken away from their parents. But, they were different and in a world like this differences don't matter. They would have been killed off by the doctors.

"But, that was some shooting Astrid!" Hiccup complemented. "Now, let's find a hiding spot somewhere."


End file.
